My life
by theallpowerfullme
Summary: Sasunaru. Sasuke thinking about Naruto, his gang The Rookie Nine, and how nice life actually is. Modern-day-like.


Disclaimer: Last time I looked, I was writing on fanfiction dot net.

Warning (wow, I, like, never do these): Naruto is three years older the Sasuke, but Sasuke is still seme. I'm a true believer there was a reason he's "Teme". It's only a syllable away. (Okay maybe I'm being......stubborn?) And please don't do what I write when Naruto gets his tattoo (if you get a tattoo, I hear you have to keep it super clean for the next few days), I don't know if it's safe or not. Oh! And there a few light toys. and I think that's about it.

Thank-you.

* * *

It started when I was five. Naruto was eight and really one of the few people I was able to talk to normally, most likely because I wasn't _supposed_ to talk to him, so we tended to meet in secret. No one knew _Sasuke_, besides Naruto; they all knew _Uchiha_ Sasuke.

Anti-social, perfect little _Uchiha_ Sasuke, who was to marry and have children as well as continue through in business because Itachi was going to take over the company and _Uchiha_ Sasuke was to be his vice president, his right hand man, his paperwork whore.

But I didn't want to. I wanted somebody to be there for the me _Sasuke_.

And Naruto was. He was there.

He was alone, his parents had died and no one liked him really, but he was there for me; and like him, I was alone. Even if people adored me, it was my name and my looks, and my parents were alive --are alive-- but I was still alone. My parents never were like any stereotypical family, they were cold, reprimanding, unresponsive and Itachi was no better after a while, becoming unlike the friendly warmth giving brother he used to be, when lovers came into his life and he didn't care about me anymore.

Anyways, when I was five and he was this eight-year-old little angel with the same bright blond hair and the same ridiculous, dazzling, blue, caring eyes, he told me his secret dream.

"I want to be the leader of a gang. You'd be my right hand man, standing beside me to help each other when we needed it and so we were never alone. Of course, you'd also be bigger then me and buffer even though I could still kick your butt."

I scrunched my nose at that, back then I wasn't going to be under anybody. Not under Itachi and not under him. I also wasn't going to lose to anyone.

"I don't submit to anyone," I informed him, sending the most evil glare I could muster at the time to him.

He turned and smiled at me crawling over to me, and soon slightly leaning over me, our faces close. At the time anything like that meant nothing to me. I was only five and was unaware of anything like that. Anything that would later be the thing that held Naruto and I so close: in more ways then one.

"It wouldn't be complete submission," he said, leaning his head down and looking at me through the tops of his eyes like one of Mother's _Precious Moments_ figures. "I'd be your leader, using a little red thread wrapped around your pinky finger to pull you around, just so you could take the thread I was pulling you by and tie me to your will behind doors."

Nothing made sense. Red threads, behind doors, pinky fingers; absolutely nothing made sense to me then.

Between then, Itachi and his male loves, an explanation of dogs showing playful dominance-doing something like what Itachi and his lover (for the time) were doing in the kitchen one time-, and a few years it clicked.

I was in the third grade and I got out at two o'clock when Naruto's school ended at four, since he was in sixth, so I walked there instead of heading home like I was supposed to. And I waited. I waited until the bell rang and Naruto walked out and spotted me standing there. Waiting for him.

He walked up to me, alone, grinning in this really painful, gut wrenching way, when I could see a bruise from a clip to his cheek and the burning image of the loneliness in his eyes before he had spotted me.

"S'up, Buttercup." I frowned at him and his welcome. "How may I be of service to you?"

I motioned for for him to lean down. He did, close enough for me to grab his shirt in my fist and yank him down so our lips collided in a way like Itachi being rough with his lovers when Mother and Father were away on business trips.

They were home three days a year if I was lucky at that age. And Itachi always had a lover.

Naruto dropped to his knees, our lips never a mili-nanosecond away from each other as he continue to kiss lightly back, his hand held out like he was going to wrap them around me even though he was in shock.

I pulled back looking at his eyes, large and wide on a tan, red and whisker scarred face.

And I told him, "Make your dream come true," hoping desperately he remember his dream in his ripped apart heart.

A year later the gang was official, there were nine of us, ranging from ten-year-old me as his right hand man to a few years above him.

There was the shy Hinata, pale and from a rich family like me. She stuttered, but she knew how to fight and run.

There was Kiba. He liked dogs, his favorite was his Akamaru. That dog was amazing and grew to the size of a small pony, he was actually big enough Kiba could ride him. Kiba explained to me once that Akamaru was a mutt of large dogs and wolves and that's why he grew so big. Kiba and his mutt were good fighters, distractions, and they could tract things like no other.

Shikamaru was a strategist. Smart and good at boardgames like chess and checkers. He was lazy and didn't do much, but his intelligence was helpful.

Ino was good at profiling. She could tell a lot about someone from watching and listening to them for five minutes. She was good at finding out intruders. Her family ran a flower shop and she brought some flowers to the base a lot. She also helped when it came to poisons.

Sakura went medical. She was a good doctor, training from the best of the best. She was strong to and often tended to Naruto's wounds that were mostly caused by her. She had a pretty powerful punch.

Shino liked bugs, but was better with computers. He could hack himself through the pentagon if he was bored enough. As our hacker he tended to clear data on us and keep us protected from the police and get us info on other gangs. His usefulness was infinite.

Chouji was a cook. He was a bit (read: a lot) on the chubby side, but he was also good at covering up poisons and serums (and aphrodisiacs as jokes) in food, some of his own and some Ino's. He also tended to keep us alive by feeding us.

And together the police called us the "Rookie Nine."

At first it was awkward I was Naruto's right hand man. I was the youngest, I couldn't go on missions, and there was a tension for a while when we kissed. I mean, he was thirteen and I was ten, it wasn't really normal. But the awkwardness and tension evened over time.

Everyone got older and closer, they excepted me over them in command. I had proved myself plenty of times, commanding them when Naruto was captured by the police time to time for spray painting our symbol on our growing territory.

When I was fifteen and Naruto was eighteen, that's when the promise was truly kept. Naruto came to me on my birthday with my present and a new tattoo, a spiral with nine of the same weird symbol evenly surrounding it on his stomach.

My present wasn't important that year from Naruto, Naruto himself was.

"Don't you like it Sasuke? I think it looks awesome; nine for the leader of the Rookie Nine!"

I looked at his stomach, firm and tight, a red spiral just painted on it. "Hn."

He grinned, continuing to talk, "It's really sensitive and the guy said----hauuuuuuuah Sasuke!"

I had kissed his new tattoo. I kissed it again. I kissed it countless times before Naruto pulled his shirt down to cover it.

"Don't do that!" He said, looking at me, his face red for the first time in what seemed like forever. I couldn't help myself. I reached out, grabbing him and pulling his face forcefully to mine, shoving my tongue in his mouth in dominance.

It was so different when I was ten, than it was to kiss him then. It was different than all the times before that. The other kisses weren't as needy or controlling. I felt like I needed this kiss.

We rolled until he was on his back, not unlocking our locked lips until he was pulling my hair. I looked over him.

He looked delicious. His eyes were filled with not-so-innocent tears, his blush spreading like a sunburn from his face into his clothes, his breathing beginning to harden as much as his cock was.

I had had dreams about this. There was a time I slept with a condom on because of it. I kept lube for masturbation, and it was always Naruto, not Sakura or Ino or any other that would flirt endlessly with me. I would imagine him beneath me, almost just as he was, sometimes in miniskirts or other ridiculous outfits that could fulfill my cravings at the time.

Our first time was fast, dancing with crazy dirty kisses and done with animalistic control. I thrusted in and out, not giving Naruto as much pleasure as he was giving me, not because I was to small, height wise he was five feet eight inches and I was five feet six inches and we were both pretty proportionate for our sizes, I just didn't know what to do and I was messy.

There was blood, yes, and Naruto couldn't sit up the next morning, but he thoroughly made sure to run me to the ground.

I didn't mind. Naruto was my leader and my lover. I enjoyed being pulled by that red string by day and bondaging him to my pleasure every night by that same single thread of fate.

He'd sit on my bed, sometimes in ropes or hand cuffs or nothing at all, his legs spread open for me, his nipples erected just like that magnificent cock that stood straight only for me. His breath would be flaring, his entire body flushed a slutty whore pink. His hole still a virgin to anything but me.

I'd kiss him and torture him until I felt he needed to come. I'd make him call my name, plead to me, suck my cock. I'd run my hands over his slim, slim body and I pleasure him still in regret from the first time I did so horribly to him.

He didn't mind, his entire body would tremble to me. Shake in pleasure, and just imagining all that stuff....

It made me so hard.

I was twenty-two now, Naruto twenty-five. Sakura was checking him over right now because we'd just come back with a final victory that won us a treaty with Gaara's Suna gang.

Getting this treaty was important to Naruto. Mostly because I said I needed to freely walk into their territory.

After this, I didn't dare tell him because I heard there was a really nice fetish shop there.

Nobody died, no. And I guess it wouldn't be called a war really, more like a few battles to earn the respect of Gaara.

And we did it, no problem.

I paused on my way to go get Naruto for a private celebration in his private bathroom that was almost as big as a small bedroom in itself. I had some new things in mind, after we did cleaning exercises.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. Should I pick it up? It definitely wasn't Naruto, so how important could it be? Itachi only ever called to annoy me, or to share the fact he was having sex again.

But when the phone stopped, it started again. Itachi didn't go out of his way like that. I dug the phone out and answered it.

"_Sasuke, you missed dinner_."

Father.

I didn't answer. I didn't have to. I lived more with Naruto and his gang then I did at home. Nothing would change, I just wouldn't be bothered by them anymore. I was tempted just to shut the phone.

But Naruto would be hurt if I were to abandon what he had always wanted. A family.

But he had a family. He may not have aunts or uncles or a mom or dad, but he had the Rookie Nine which now had about two hundred people that fully supported him and his crazy ideas to save the world.

I could say, 'no really, dumbfuck?' but that would cause more trouble.

"Didn't know you were home."

"_Itachi told you_."

"Itachi lacks to tell me but the destitute."

Silence. Big whoopie friggin' do.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouts from behind me, he ran into my arms and snuggles his head into my chest in away that make my proverbial heart melt. "Save me!"

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, "Get your ass back here before I chop your balls off and have some old, ugly, wrinkly woman rape you against your will!"

Not only was Naruto running around in nothing but bandages and small boxers, which already set alarms off in my head, but Sakura was threatening to not only rip of what was precious to not only Naruto, but me and then give my most precious person to anyone, she was not to be spared.

"Sakura, I will properly punish Naruto. Fuck off or I'll rip out your ovaries."

She looked at me, her brows lifted into her high forehead. She smiled knowingly and waved herself away smartly.

"Just make sure that you don't forget to go home while your parents are there."

Shit, Father.

I pulled the phone back to my ear.

"Sasuke, you insolence," Father spat, "Are you still with that crump?"

I hung up the phone. Naruto can be mad at me, Father can be mad at me, but no one but me insults Naruto.

I looked at Naruto, who was shorter then me now that I was six foot two and he was still his petty five feet eight inches. He looked back at me and tippy-toed up to meet my mouth with his.

"You shouldn't have done that," He warned.

I, of course, ignored him and threw him over my shoulder. I had more important things to do.

Like ignoring the vibrating phone in my pocket.

"Y'know, Sasuke, I'll still be here when you get back. You should go see your parents; they don't come around a lot," Naruto commented.

"You're more important."

Naruto lifted my shirt and kissed my lower back. It sent a chill of thrill through me. "I love you, too, you bastard."

If we were alone and not walking through the hallways of our base, I would have smiled.

Naruto's breath caressed my skin, just nano-moments before his tongue slid out and licked my back, right down my sensitive spine. I stumble, my hand shooting to the wall for support.

"Dammit, Naruto."

"What?" He asked. "Am I not allowed to tease my lover? Because it's really really sexy when he loses his composure. It turns me on every time, 'cause I think of his face when his inner animal is in complete control as he pounds mercilessly into me, giving me the pleasure of a thousand bowls of ramen a day."

I chuckled at that. Him and his ramen.

"You ruined it, Dobe."

"Really? It seems to me that not all hope is lost, you're still using the wall." Naruto kissed my back again, slowly moving his hands around my waist, dipping his finger tips in the front of my waist band just deep enough to feel my cock hairs, and rubbing his thumb around my navel.

My groin throbbed.

I walked faster.

"Hey Sasuke, we just past my bedroom; I thought for sure you were going to give me a bath; with me being dirty and all."

I spanked his ass. "Dammit, Sasuke! That hurt!" He knew me way to well. So I proved him right by turning around, going straight through his room and into his rather over sized bathroom.

It was the best bathroom in the world.

His walls and ceiling were completely made of mirrors, and his jacuzzi bathtub, that was on a concrete block made you have to walk up stairs to get in it even though it was that deep. It had a removable shower head above it and lots of places to hook hand cuffs.

I designed his bathroom myself. I was going to school to be an architect and Naruto challenged me.

He won.

I don't know how, he said I couldn't build the most temptational bathroom in the world and I had. I just feel like I lost.

In another way, I feel I won, because it was now my kingdom of play.

I flipped Naruto around, and on to the toilet seat. He shivered a second, in a way that reminded me how arousing he could be, and looked at me.

"You couldn't make me a self-warming toilet seat, could you?"

I smiled at him and captured those taunting lips.

"Nope, watching you tremble has been a favorite past time."

He smiled, leaning up to kiss me again. "Then maybe you should make me tremble for you some more."

I kissed him again, "Hmpf."

He looked at me. Innocent. Tainted. His arms shot up, commanding me to take care of him like he was some kind of hopeless puppy.

My hands slithered under his shirt--like a good owner, the shirt riding up as I slid my hands up his sides. Feeling his skin, his ribs, the rapid wave of goosebumps that seemed to appear every time I touched him intimately, like his body was standing on end for what was going to happen next. I felt his shoulder blades, his biceps and triceps, his forearms, the cold red tips of his fingers, and the disappearance of his shirt.

He whispered my name. His voice, usually loud all the time, would always get quiet when he felt good. My name never came out more then a sharp, quick gasp of breath when I loved him. And that was all I needed, because I knew this voice that no one in the world did; and it was the most beautiful sound in the world.

"Naruto...." I cursed. He was the only one who seemed to reach me. His hands gently guided my face to his neck, where he opened territory to me.

I gave it gentle bites, kisses, and licks. The soft air he blew tickled the top of my head, somehow guiding me lower to his collar bone that jutted out with his skinniness. I'd always hated his skinniness. It was like he didn't eat enough, and when I go visit my parents when they were in town for a few days, I'd come back to a panic thinking Naruto lost weight from not eating.

Truth was, apparently, he always ate more when I left.

My hands snaked down his chest, my thumbs tracing his dusky, hard nipples, while the rest of my hands smooth over the goose bumps that littered his body as he desperately started to softly gasp my name.

Naruto pulled my waist over him, but I didn't put any weight on him, I hovered over his lap, afraid he might break if I sat on him, even though my mind knew he was tougher then that, like some aluminum alloyed, but my hardening dick caressed his stomach and urged me to him.

He arched into me in a perfect glide against me, grabbing my ass and pulling me to him, because he knew I liked it. Naruto knew everything about me. He knew the way that he was sliding his hands over and then under my thighs, knew the way he was moving the material against me into the gentle thrusts he was making me do against him was driving me absolutely insane.

I licked up his the jaw, following it to his deserted lips, moving my mouth against the way he was moving his mouth to create the perfect kiss.

He stopped, pulling away without that cliche string of saliva connecting our mouths, pulling away my shirt from my body as I pulled away his boxers and then dropping my pants and whitey-tidies so we were just skin on skin.

I pulled him up and turned our bodies so I could sit on the toilet. So he could sit on top of me. So he wouldn't break from my weight. He smiled, that Lucifer smile. The smile that he was in a mood for toys and no condoms.

I could only wonder what his mind could bring.

He turned around and jogged awkwardly to the sink and opened a ridiculously filled drawer of handcuffs. A collection from Naruto, me, and everyone else from giving holidays.

We've used every pair in that drawer at least twice.

He took two pairs, untwisting the tie twist that kept the keys attached and placing them on the sink counter.

He beckoned me towards him, into the jacuzzi bathtub. He stood towards me, waiting for me to get in first, flashing me a happy erection, waiting, and waiting, as he still continued to smile at me.

I sat down, placing my hands on two nubs on the top of the tub, waiting for that final click when Naruto had finished cuffing me to the tub. He sat on my lap, careful of my erection and pondered. He wasn't know for often planning very far ahead.

"Hey, Sasuke," he said, "I...think..." He stopped, looked down and grabbed my erection. My eyes bugged out, as he softly rubbed my dick in all the right ways that made me ready to burst and then a soft rub or two that kept me from coming, as he continued to think. "I think Sasuke needs to be punished."

I frowned. "What, Dobe?"

"All that hard work so you could get stuff from a fetish shop and you haven't bought anything worth while yet." He stated. "Well, I suppose that's what a bastard like you does."

"Dobe," I growled, suddenly my inner animal -a large roaring lion- jumped, taking control like it was threatened, "I'm horny and you're horny and you're worried about things we don't even have yet?"

"What do you mean 'don't have yet'? I bought them yesterday." He finally informed me.

I didn't like that he was planning ahead.

He got off me, out of the tub, walked over -of course swaying his hips in the most seductive way possible, and it actually working- and pulled out a bag from under the sink from the fet-shop I wanted to go to.

My inner lion that had just jumped out, turned to a kitten and ran away.

He quickly, eagerly stumble in, his face excited and adorable like a little kid, his movement awkward from the erection, and I barely noticed this because all I knew was that Naruto knew, like usual, and he was looking for revenge. That put me in a heap of trouble.

Naruto was going to have a cock ring come out of that bag.

Sure enough the first thing Naruto took out of that bag once he repositioned on my lap was a little black ring and he took it and slowly slid it over me. I twisted my face, hating the feel of being so constricted, knowing I'd be unable to come unless it gets taken off.

"There you go," Naruto chirped, lightly -painfully- tapping the tip of my dick, "Now a vibrator!"

I frowned, panicked on the inside. He never entered me, no, we tried it once and neither of us liked it. He wasn't just going to shove the vibrator up me. He was going to directly stimulate me.

He took one out- a little vibrator with a string and a separate remote control that I will probably use on Naruto at a later date- pressing it around my cock and wrapping the wire around it to make it stick.

Then he turned it on.

I yelped, completely out of character, grabbing the nobs hoping to direct the pain from all the pleasure somewhere else.

Then, against me, it got faster.

My eyes squeezed shut, and being unable to see only seemed to make it worsen, but I couldn't open them. It hurt to much.

Then it went back to slow, then fast.

"God Dammit, Naruto! You whore!" I screamed. My teeth grinded into each other, my hands pulled against the handcuffs, so I could move and free myself.

Naruto only made it go faster, and didn't turn it back down.

Instead, he placed the remote far away from me. Some place I couldn't reach or kick. My toes curled, my hands fisted as I pulled harder. I was stuck.

Naruto, the devil that he was, wrapped his hand around the vibrator, pressing it more into my cock, and started to follow my jaw to the small patch of really sensitive skin where my ear attaches. His other hand trailed off, down my body to play with a nipple, or to gently tug at my cock hair.

I cried, never had I remembered being so loud or in pain in my life.

He moved away, saying something I couldn't hear over the too-much-pleasure. It didn't take him long to move down to my chest, for him to grasp my nipple tauntingly into his mouth.

Then, by some miracle, one of the handcuffs broke.

Quickly my hand shot down, ripping off Naruto's hand, the vibrator, and finally -Oh Gods! Finally!- the cock ring and I spurted forth all between Naruto and me.

I panted, placing my head on Naruto's shoulder, ignoring his beautiful wide, surprised eyes, and stared at Naruto's arousal.

"You...." I started to say, but then after that, I didn't know what to say.

So I said, "The key."

I lifted my head, staring into his face before he got up and snatched the key and unlocked the handcuff.

The vibrator buzzed still. Laying on the bottom of the bathtub.

I grabbed it and wrapped my arm around Naruto's waist, making him unable to get away as I placed the vibrator inside of him.

He squeaked, his hands grabbing my shoulder's and his knees shaking. His entire body trembled.

"Sasuke--" he breathed in that really seductive way that made me harden again. "Sasuke--"

I looked in the bag, hoping he had put lube in it because if he hadn't, I wasn't using any.

He had, and awkwardly I poured some into my hand and coated my dick, rubbing it back into complete hardness as the grip on my shoulder's tightened.

Without taking away the vibrator that was giving him so much pleasure, I maneuvered him over me and slid him down on top of me.

He cried, tears flowing desperately down his face, as I positioned him rightly and started thrusting in him. He melted, gasping my name, and moving his hips down me.

The vibrator not only stimulated him, but me as I thrusted in and out, sliding it around and I was sure it was going to hurt Naruto tomorrow, but as we continued our series, it did nothing but pleasure us.

-------

I was stuck now. In bed with Naruto. He grabbed onto me like I was some kind of body pillow and wouldn't let go. I didn't mind, I loved Naruto and I loved snuggling with him.

However, I had to go the bathroom.

"Naruto," I shook his small body, "I need to go take a piss."

"It hurts," he whimpered like a puppy, which made my heart break, "and I have to pee, too."

"Alright, let go and I'll take you to the bathroom."

"But it hurts."

I frowned, "I'll take you to the bathroom, put you back in bed, get a hot patch, make some hot chocolate for you - maybe some ramen if you want it- and then snuggle with you."

He whimpered a bit, "Okay."

I smiled, moving aside some of his soft hair and kissing his temple, not happy that he seemed to be a bit warm.

Naruto was a really miserable sick. No stuffy nose, but he was really achy and tended to collapse--especially since he tended to ignore his health more then usual when he was sick; and his fevers were horrible and high.

I picked him up, like I had a million times before because this was my life with Naruto and the rookie nine.

Mysterious, dangerous, and sexy.

And fun.

* * *

Yey! I hope you enjoyed it. I apologize about any OOC-ness, but I really enjoyed writing this story (one-shot), so yeah.


End file.
